Four Balls of Yarn
by blueyedluv
Summary: KyoTohru, Yuki Machi. Love is in the air and Shigure is starting trouble. Hmmmm. Shinanigans.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please be kind. I've only done House MD up until now. And I'm sorry if this seems redundant but here's the much-loved character… KYO!_

**Kyo:** What the hell? Why am I constantly being tugged into every damn fan fiction? Drag the rat in!

**Me:**_ Thinks about it._ Okay!

_Much scuffling is heard but Yuki pops into the frame._

**Yuki: **Well hello. What's going on?

**Kyo: **She's insane. She got me and now she's got you.

**Yuki:** Has you.

**Kyo:** _looks confused._ What?

**Yuki:** She had me and now she has you. Geez, baka. Can't you even learn English? Let's try something easy. Repeat after me. I am a wittle putty tat.

**Kyo:** What the fu-

**Me:** _Smacks Kyo with a giant ball of yarn. After getting over the initial anger, he bats at it. Smiling, he hits it at Yuki who ducks. I take it away. _You have to read my fanfic!

**Kyo:** Why? It's not like anyone will think it's good!

**Yuki: **I agree. Your writing sucks.

**Me:** How's that? I haven't gotten one bad review from either story I've done on House.

**Kyo:** That's cause no one likes House.

**Me: **You know what? You've pissed me off so now you're going to pay.

**Kyo:** _snorts_ What are you going to do?

_Kagura suddenly pops into the picture._

**Kagura:** Kyoooooooooooooooooo! My looooooooooooooooooooooooooove!

_Kyo screams and tries to run away but Kagura latches onto him. I turn to Yuki._

**Me:** You know… if I didn't think that you belonged with Machi more than anyone and Kyo wasn't destined for Tohru… I'd make this is Yuru and not a Kyoru.

**Yuki: **_watches Kagura effectively pin Kyo. _You have a point there.

* * *

Kyo sighed as he watched Tohru talk with Yuki and her friends. There was a dance coming up and he really wanted to take her but the damn girls in his class were making it difficult to give them a moment of peace. Yuki seemed to sense what he was going to do because he kept deflecting all the attention to himself, but even Kyo could see that it was getting tiresome and he wasn't going it do it much longer. All the girls kept coming up to him promising to be the best date ever and to get him lots of punch and… he honestly didn't know what to do. He had turned down half a dozen proposals just in the last hour! Apparently, he was 'just as desirable as the prince'. Great.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked in back of him to see Tohru. He gave a weak smile and she returned it. Uo watched them closely and rolled her eyes. She knew what was going on.

"So prince," she addressed Yuki. " Who're you taking to the stupid dance?"

Yuki smiled. "I asked Machi earlier this morning and she said yes."

Uo grinned. "And you Tohru?"

Tohru blushed and looked at her feet. She mumbled something and they all strained forward.

"I wasn't asked yet. Well, except by these two guys but I didn't want to go with them."

Hana looked at her. "Who do you want to go with?"

She glanced at Kyo from the corner of her eye and he caught the quick look. Both blushed harder than ever and Tohru shook her head.

"No one!"

The gang just shook their heads and watched as the two battled their hearts out. Some things were just stupid to watch. The bell rang signaling lunch and Uo got up fast, purposely knocking over Tohru's books.

"Oh God! I am so sorry Tohru!"

Tohru just smiled and stooped to pick up her books.

"It's okay. I'll just meet up with you guys."

"You sure?"

She nodded and Uo headed to the door, stopping only to order him to stay with Tohru and make sure she was all right. Kyo sighed at the blatant incentive. He waited until Tohru had her books and came over to him. She noticed that he was staring at her and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Kyo suddenly got nervous.

"Uh…"

Tohru moved closer.

"Are you okay?"

"Tohruwillyougotothedancewithme?"

Her eyes crinkled in confusion and he sighed again.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Of course!"

She slipped her hand into his and tried to pull him towards the lunchroom but he stayed still. She turned back to him.

"Is there something else?"

He nodded. "Will you go with me as my girlfriend?"

She turned beet red in a heartbeat.

"Your girlfriend?"

He shuffled his feet and shook his head.

"Never mind. It was a stupid idea."

He made to walk away but she pulled him back.

"No, no, Kyo. It's not like that. I was just surprised. I would also love to be you girlfriend."

Blushing slightly, she let him tug her slowly to lunch. They were both grinning by the time they reached the cafeteria. Their group smiled at them as they came in. Both were oblivious that it was so obvious to everyone but them. But in matters of the heart, who could say how long it would take?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They held hands on the way home with Yuki rolling his eyes every step of the way. He wasn't one to talk though, since he and Machi were giving each other looks. Love was in the air. When they opened the front door, it was silent. Too silent. The four teenagers tip toed through the house, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on. Quiet was highly valued in this house. But as always, it wasn't ever silent for long.

"Yuki! Come see your older brother in the living room! You know you want to see how splendid I am today!"

Groaning, they headed towards the living room and their eyes widened when they saw what was going on. Machi and Tohru were immediately taken hostage by Mine and shoved behind a curtain that was strategically placed in the doorway. Cloth of every color hung from every surface. It looked as though Ayame's shop had exploded inside of their living room. Ayame chuckled as he heard the girls talking behind the curtain.

"Shigure called me up today and told me that both of your princess's would need dresses so I took it upon myself to make sure they looked fabulous." His eyes sparkled. "Oh, I can just see them now."

He looked over at the boys who were trying to get past him to save the girls from Mine's clutches but Ayame clucked his tongue at them.

"That's just naughty, boys! I'm sure you'll see them nude soon enough!"

There was silence as the two boys just glared at Ayame. Both were blushing though because the second Ayame had said it, they both had to shove down images in their heads. Mine stuck her head out.

"Do you boys have any suggestions of color or length or anything like that?"

Yuki smiled. "I like red on Machi but I really don't mind. Let her pick."

Kyo just nodded and couldn't help buthiss as Ayame slapped him on the back of the head. Shigure shook his head and motioned them towards another room.

"We don't want to disturb the ladies' fun so why don't we move in here. That way the girls won't have to worry about you two trying to spy on them."

Ayame swept into the other room as the others reluctantly followed. They just watched the clock as time ticked by. After about twenty minutes, the girls came into the room. They were blushing as hard as the boys had been earlier and Mine had a proud look on her face.

"Well?" Ayame asked expectantly.

"It went well, boss! Everything is ready so we can make the dresses once we get back to the shop."

"Excellent!" cried Ayame while standing. "We must go then so the lovely ladies will have their dresses! Goodbye, Gure! It's a shame that I wasn't able to spend the night."

Shigure shook his head. "Aya, not in front of the children."

In a flash, they were gone. Everyone blinked and Yuki frowned.

"Did that really just happen?"

Shigure chuckled. "Why are you worried about that when you have two beautiful high school girls sitting next to you? If I were you I would-"

"PERVERT!" Kyo roared. He grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her and their bags out the door to the back yard. They had a permanent studying spot right where she did the laundry. It was nice to sun themselves in. Yuki also pulled Machi away from Shigure but towards his room. Shigure just smiled to himself and went back to devising ways to torture his editor.

Kyo plopped down into their spot and groaned in disgust.

"Every damn time, I swear."

He felt a soft hand on his leg and looked at Tohru.

"Are you okay?"

Kyo nodded and pulled their books out. They worked in silence for a while until Kyo couldn't wait any longer.

"Tohru? What does your dress look like?"

She smiled at him and continued to study her work. He grew frustrated and gently took the book away from her.

"Tohru?"

"I'm not supposed to tell. Mine said that if I tell, then I wouldn't get it."

"Well," Kyo started, trying to find a way to get her to spill. "Can you at least tell me what color it is? I promise that it's for something important."

Tohru blushed and looked down.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Black."

"Black?"

She nodded and he frowned.

"Why black?"

She looked worried. "Do you not like black? I could always get her to change it to something el-"

He put a hand over her mouth to shut her up for a second.

" I don't have a problem with black it's just that its an unusual color for you."

She blushed again and smiled.

"It was the only color that would match with your hair. I don't want to look funny standing next to you."

She took her textbook back and started her homework again as he just stared at her. She had chosen her dress to match him. It had never occurred to him that she would do something like that. It may not have seemed very meaningful but he couldn't help but be extremely happy that she was so in tune with him. He watched as the sunlight danced across her face and scooted next to her. Not being able to help himself, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and leaned back to where he was. She rested her back carefully against his chest so he wouldn't transform and they studied out of her book. Perfect.

In the house, Machi was frowning.

"Your brother is strange. He's nothing like you."

Yuki just smiled and took out his math book.

"You wouldn't believe me what he's really like even if I told you. He actually toned it down today."

Machi smiled at him. When Yuki glanced out the window and saw how Kyo and Tohru were sitting, he frowned.

"Stupid cat."

"What?"

Yuki sat down to Machi. "Nothing."

She eyed him curiously.

"Aren't you going to ask what my dress looks like?"

"No. I know nii-san better than that and it wouldn't even do to bother."

She nodded and they went to work.

"It's red."

He smiled.

"I figured as much."

And so the love went on.

* * *

_Thank you thank you! My RP is Haru but I just love my pairings. **Sniff** it's so sad but so freaking good at the same time. Next up, constant ribbing about the dance and maybe if you beg… the actual dance. Mwahahahahahahaha. You are my minions! Jk. Oh, if you read Gravitation, my friends Lady Laurannia and Ayamesan have some good stories. Look into it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me:** Hello again! Welcome to the second chapter of my wonderful novella! _Looks over at the sulking Kyo and Yuki. _Am I really that bad guys?_

_**Kyo:** Moron. Why do you keep us in here if we don't like it?_

_**Me:** Cause I love you guys! _Whips out a Kyo key chain._ See? I love you. _Starts sobbing.

_**Kyo:** Aw hell. Don't cry! Wait… that's a key chain? I don't look anything like that!_

_**Yuki:** It looks stupid so therefore, it's the perfect model of you._

_**Kyo:** HEY!_

_**Me:** _wags her finger at Yuki. _That's not nice. See, that's why I didn't buy a Yuki key chain. Cause you're so mean. That and I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night by some sissy slapping fight between your two key chains. THEN someone would pay. _

_**Kyo:** LIKE hell! I would never be in the middle of a sissy slapping fight. Men fight with their fists!_

**_Yuki:_** rolls his eyes. _That's stupid. You're stupid. This entire thing is stupid. Get to the story so it will end sooner._

_**Me:** See! This is why I only have a Kyo and Shigure key chains!_

_**Shigure: **Did someone call?_

_**Yuki and Kyo: NO!**_

"C'mon! Jeez! We're going to be late!"

Kyo pace the front hallway and Shigure sighed. Yuki was leaning calmly against the wall, watching Kyo work himself up.

"If you hurry her, then she won't be ready. Don't make her rush just because you can't hold your temper in check, baka."

Kyo stopped.

"Yeah? Well I think we should-"

"Kyo?"

Tohru wandered into the front hallway, absentmindingly putting a camera into her purse. She was unaware of the three men's looks standing in front of her. She glanced up and saw them staring.

"What?"

Kyo stepped forward, looking dashing in his black slacks and a black shirt that was open at the collar. He hated ties and still refused to wear them.

"You look… beautiful."

She blushed and shyly turned for him so they could see Ayame's work. The dress was a glittering black silk, form fitting with a layer of sheer black fabric around the waist. It was cut semi- low and the spaghetti strapped top left her shoulders bare. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in an elegant knot and her tiny feet were graced in black sandals that were barely visible because of the length of the dress.

" Machi helped me pick it out."

He reached over to the table and picked up a wrist corsage. It had white roses and black beads hanging off of it. He slipped it onto her wrist and smiled at her.

"Told you it was for a good reason."

Shigure opened the door and gestured outward with a sweeping hand.

"Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their gym was decorated with steamers and balloons to the brim. Music pounded from every corner and Shigure couldn't help but utter a cry of glee at all of the high school girls. After shoving him next to Kazuma to ensure that he wouldn't do anything stupid, they were both chaperoning, they found their seats at their table. After a brief announcement by Yuki who could hardly get a word in over the oohing and awing over his blacks slacks and red shirt with a white tie, dinner started. Tohru found it difficult to restrain herself from helping the servants serve dinner. Kyo had to take her hand to keep her sitting down. Neither of them minded though. After dinner was finished, music and dancing started up. This started problems. The boys could fast dance but they couldn't slow dance for fear of changing into their zodiac forms. Yuki and Machi (a short red dress that head most of the guys looking at her) were content to sit and talk but Uo just HAD to push Kyo and Tohru onto the dance floor.

"Hey!" Kyo shouted.

"None of the excuses, orange- top. You two are going to dance. And no wandering hands!"

She left them in the middle of the dance floor and Tohru sighed.

"If you really don't want to dance, Kyo, we don't have to."

Kyo took her hand and puller her a little closer, swaying them to the beat. He twirled her and when he saw that she was giggling, did it again. They eventually got comfortable together and neither noticed the snickering duo.

"You'd think that they were being put on display!" Shigure laughed madly.

Kazuma simply pointed to a group of girls sitting at a nearby table that were glaring at Tohru. Shigure stopped laughing.

"Oh."

After an hour had passed, that small group of girls had located one of the guys that had previously asked Tohru to the dance in the first place. Kazuma watched as the guy nodded and head over to where the couple was dancing. It would be interesting to see what Kyo would do. He was still very unrestrained when it came to protecting Tohru.

"Are you having a good time, Kyo?"

He was just about to answer when he felt a firm tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a short guy smiling up at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked tersely.

"I was wondering if Tohru would like to dance."

Tohru shook her head.

"That's nice, but Kyo and I –"

"Wonderful!" the guy cried as he swept Tohru away from Kyo.

Kyo growled under his breath.

"Look here-"

The guy interrupted him again. "She wanted to dance with me so now we're dancing. Hey, honey, why don't we go some where else to continue this dance?"

Tohru shook her head and tried to push away from him but his grip was too tight. Kyo had had enough. He brought his hand down onto the guy's wrist and squeezed until he let go of Tohru. He then moved in between the two, pushing Tohru behind him protectively.

"Don't touch my girlfriend, you got that? She said no and she means no. Now go away before I kick you ass!"

"Your girlfriend?" the guy asked while shooting a dirty look in the girls' direction.

Kyo nodded and the man grinned.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

The guy bowed to Tohru and pranced away. Kyo felt a small tug on his shirt and saw Tohru looking up at him, worried. He gave her a small smile and took her hand.

"You okay?"

She nodded and then her face broke out into a grin.

"What?"

She smiled wider. "You called me your girlfriend."

"Well that's what you are," he stated while turning beet red and leading her back to the table. He moved his chair over to hers so he could put his arm around the back of her chair. She settled against his arm and his side. It was the closest they could get and he was going to enjoy it. They watched the couples dancing and smiled when they saw Shigure and Kazuma being bombarded with dancing offers.

"What if you could break the curse?"

Kyo looked down at Tohru and frowned.

"I don't like talking about that. Can we talk about something else?"

She nodded but there was a slight stiffness to her posture that hadn't been there before. He sighed.

"If I didn't have this curse than we'd be out there slow dancing. I'd pull you so close that it would seem like we were one person."

Her posture relaxed and she tilted her head back to look at him. Following his instincts, he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. She unconsciously moved closer and without realizing it, they were embracing. They pulled away and she smiled.

"You didn't transform."

He pulled away in alarm and it registered in him. He HAD felt a small weight being lifted from him as they had kissed. Tentatively, he hugged her. Yuki saw him and leaned over.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed in alarm. "You're going to reveal…"

He trailed off when he didn't see Kyo transform. Kyo pulled away, smiling. Tohru smiled up at him.

"You broke my curse!"

She shook her head.

"I couldn't do that! It was all you!"

Yuki sat back in disappointment.

Looks like you finally beat me at something, stupid cat."

Kyo's grin widened.

"Alright! Now I don't have to-"

He had almost revealed too much to Tohru. He looked down at her and saw the understanding in her face. Very interesting. He'd have to ask her about it later. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the slow dancing dance floor, pulling her to him. Right now, he was content to hold her close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo stretched out on his bed, remembering the looks of shock on his father's and Shigure's faces. Kazuma had smiled gently at the couple while Shigure had gaped open mouthed fro ten minutes. A small knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!"

Tohru's head peeked around from the door. She was still in her dress.

"Why aren't you in your pajamas yet?"

She blushed and edged further in to the room.

"I haven't had time to do the laundry because it's been raining all week so I was wondering if I could borrow a nightshirt?"

He grinned at her flushed expression and handed her one of his bigger t-shirts.

"Is that all?"

She nodded and made to go back out the door but he stopped her.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh," she said. "Okay! I'll come back once I'm done changing."

"Okay."

She went back to her room and put on the t-shirt with a pair of pajama shorts. After hanging her dress back up in the closet, she padded down the hallway to Kyo's door. She knocked on it lightly and when he opened it, his mouth dropped. In his t-shirt, she looked SO CUTE!

"You needed to talk, Kyo?"

He nodded and they sat down on the bed.

"You gave me a weird look today when I almost said something. Do you know what I was about to say?"

She shifted uncomfortably and he put his head down in her lap so he was looking straight up at her. It embarrassed her but it worked.

"Do you know something you're not telling me?"

She nodded and he felt a sinking sensation.

"About what happens after graduation?"

She nodded again and he closed his eyes to think. He opened them again when she unconsciously started running her hand through his hair.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to worry about me," she told him gently. "But now you don't have to go into that room."

He nodded while trying to rub his head into her hand. He wouldn't say so but he secretly enjoyed that she was scratching his head as she would a cat's.

"Because of you, I'm free."

He leaned up and kissed her, silently thanking her. Their kiss was interrupted by a small yawn on her behalf. He smiled and pulled away.

"You should go to bed."

She shook her head.

'I don't want to be alone right now."

Quickly making up his mind, he stretched.

"I guess you could stay here tonight," he said as innocently as possible. He was actually very excited at the possibility of holding her all night. It was all he wanted and his mind didn't even stray to the possibility of other thoughts. She hesitantly nodded and he grabbed an extra blanket from underneath his bed. His room was colder than hers. They slid under the now doubled covers and he put an arm under one of the pillow that was beneath her head. She buried her face in his chest and he felt her breathing slowly begin even out.

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

She smiled and he watched her fall asleep. Not being able to hold out any longer, he felt his eyes grow heavy. Content for the first time in what felt like forever, he allowed himself peace.

_**Me:** Next: Yuki finds that the fan cub girls are insane and Kyo sticks his foot in his mouth again! Like normal!_

_**Kyo:** Mph fuptib!_

_**Me: **Not literally! Geez!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. But I'm having a bit of a bad week so there's a bit of a grrr in all of this.

_**Kyo: **Who cares?_

_**Me: **I do! This stupid librarian kicked me out of the library for two weeks because I was printing out a picture of Ayame to draw for an art scholarship. Two WEEKS! So now I have to do all of my typing in my computer class during the lecture. It sucks butt._

_**Yuki:** So let me get this straight. You were progressing fine with the story and now you're being stalled a little bit?_

_**Me: **Yep._

_**Kyo:** So? That's not that bad._

_**Yuki: **You moron! That means we're going to be trapped in here longer! The less time she has to write the story, the more time we have to be trapped in here!_

_**Kyo: **Oh_

_**Me:** _giggles. _Maybe this isn't so bad._

_**Kyo:** That's it! I'm out of here! _Tries to run away but gets stopped by an invisible rope that I secretly have in my hand. He can't feel where it is and sullenly retreats back to where I am. _Why can't I feel the rope?_

_**Me:** Because it's my story. And I don't like you right now. Hmmmm. Maybe I'll turn this into an all Yuki Machi story and just leave you hanging._

_**Kyo:** NO! I won't try to run away again but you can NOT leave me hanging after I've finally gotten Tohru. That's just insane._

_**Yuki: **That's because she is insane. Duh!_

_**Kyo: **Oh I'm gonna get you now, stupid rat!_

Kyo runs at Yuki who gets kicked down. Dazed, Yuki looks at me while a giant bruise starts to form on his head. Kyo just grins and stands in a fighting stance.

_**Yuki: **What the hell is going on?_

_**Me:** I've always wanted to see that. _sighs. _That was awesome._

_**Yuki:** But I thought you were mad at Kyo!_

_**Me: **I was but I wanted to see you get beaten FINALLY since I know it won't happen in the manga at all._

_**Kyo:** HEY!_

_**Me: **(sympathetically) I know better than that Kyo. Anyways, if you don't get beaten up, then how will Tohru fix you?_

_**Shigure:** Ooooooooooh. Kyo you naughty boy. Why didn't you say that you wanted to play naughty nurse with Tohru? I bet Aya would make you a nice nurses outfit to give to Tohru. AYA! COME HERE!_

_**Ayame:** You called, Gure?_

_**Shigure:** Kyo needs you to make Tohru a nurses costume._

_**Kyo: **NO I DON'T!_

_**Ayame:** Shame on you Kyo. You should know better than to defile our precious Tohru. But I suppose it's because you're the cat. But if you're really going to do it…  
__**Kyo:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

"Tohru! When are you making breakfast!"

Shigure knocked on her bedroom door and when there was no answer, poked his head in. It was empty. Shrugging, he wandered down to Kyo's door. Maybe he would know. A quick knock and he poked his head in.

"Kyo? Have you seen our lovely OH MY GOD!"

Shigure's outburst made Kyo bolt straight up in his bed. Tohru simply rubbed her eyes and gazed tiredly up at Shigure.

"What the hell!" Kyo exclaimed. "Can't you knock?"

'I did! What are you two doing? Or better yet, what WERE you two doing?"

Tohru blushed and pulled the covers over her head. Kyo flipped him off.

"Go away!"

"But what will we eat?"

"I don't care! She's not cooking today!"

Shigure pouted and closed the door. Kyo collapsed back onto the bed and peeked under the covers.

"You okay?"

She yawned and nodded. He pulled the covers over his head like her and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Stupid Shigure. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's not a problem," she insisted. "I was just surprised."

He smiled at her and then snickered at her messy hair.

"What?" she asked.

He just pointed and she patted down her head. Then, in a surprising move that went against her character, she ruffled his hair to match hers. After a moment of shock, he began tickling her. Giggling, she tried to roll off of the bed but he caught her around the waist. He tickled her some more until she was almost crying for mercy.

"Okay! I give! Mercy!"

He stopped and her giggling slowly tapered off. The gravity of the situation his them and Tohru blushed.

"Relax," he told her. "It's not like I'm going to attack you."

She smiled at him. "I know. And I really wouldn't have minded cooking."

Kyo frowned.

"You do too much. You need to relax and let people take care of themselves every once and awhile. Shigure is perfectly capable of picking up a phone. Now, get out of my room or I'll never let you leave."

She giggled and padded off to her room. Kyo was really sweet to her sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week was hell. Kyo was constantly ticked off because the girls kept throwing themselves at him while promising to be a better girlfriend. Guys wouldn't leave Tohru alone. He spent all of his free time at school either protecting himself or fending off the men who harassed Tohru. Yuki helped out a little by telling the student council members to be on the lookout for brewing fights but he had his hands full himself. He wasn't very successful because Machi was giving him the cold shoulder and he spent most of HIS free time chasing after her to get her to tell him what was wrong. She wouldn't tell him so he became very irritable. Machi was so frustrated that Manabe came up to Yuki one day to find out what was wrong.

"What did you do!" Manabe exclaimed.

"Nothing," Yuki protested. "She won't tell me what's wrong."

Manabe's eyes dropped and Yuki realized that he knew what was bothering Machi.

"What is it?"

"Your fan club."

Yuki's eyes widened and Manabe continued.

"They've done nothing but harass her and bump her in the hallways. She doesn't want you to know because she knows that you would defend her and she thinks that this will all eventually blow over."

Yuki sighed.

"What do I do?"

Manabe grinned. "Maybe spending time with her might help. Why don't you have Tohru invite her over for a sleepover? Then you could talk with her in private."

Yuki nodded. "You ask Machi and I'll ask Tohru. I have an feeling that if I go any where near Machi right now that she'll remove me crown permanently."

They agreed to meet later and went off their separate ways.

By the end of the day, Kyo was seeing red. He barely even noticed Tohru taking his hand and starting to lead them towards home.

"Kyo? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond so she waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Are you okay? Machi is going to be coming over for a sleepover and I don't want you to be miserable the entire time."

He frowned.

"Why?"

"She needs to spend some time with Yuki."

Kyo shook his head.

"She's probably figured out what I did this week."

Curious, Tohru tilted her head.

"What's that?"

"That some relationships bring in as much bad as it does good."

It took a few seconds to react but Tohru dropped his hand like it burned her. He barely had time to see the tears in her eyes before she began to run towards the house. Mentally kicking himself, he began to think of all the ways he could apologize to her. Just because he was frustrated didn't mean that he should take it out on her. He walked into the house and ignored Shigure's perverted remarks. He had a girlfriend to console.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Machi arrived and she and Tohru immediately locked themselves in her room. Yuki was sitting with Kyo in the kitchen, watching Shigure write down ways to annoy his editor.

"I don't know what to do," Yuki explained. "She won't talk to me."

Kyo snorted. "Maybe she's afraid you'll just stick your fan club on her."

Shigure shook his head at the two of them.

"You need to realize that women are highly sensitive no matter how much of a brave front they put on. Yuki, you need to stand up to Machi or you'll never get anywhere. She wants your support right now but she won't ask for it. Kyo, you need to shut your mouth sometimes and stop saying what's on your mind. One of these days, hopefully soon, she's going to get angry and defensive and tell you what's on her mind. And THAT is the day that the world will end for you. She may soothe your wounds, but she's no push over."

The two teens stared at him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Yuki stared. "You said something intelligent."

Kyo nodded, still too stunned to speak. Shigure tapped his shin thoughtfully.

"I am capable of being smart, I just choose not to. Now, we need to figure out how to get Tohru down here so Yuki can corner Machi. I KNOW! SNACKS!"

He got up and raced up the stairs, Yuki chasing after him while yelling at him not to disturb the girls. A few minutes and a few crashes later, Tohru came wandering in to the kitchen to grab some drinks. She knew he was watching her and ignored him. When she tried to turn around, she let out a squeak of surprise at him standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, confused. He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I was an ass, I'm sorry I didn't think before I said those mean things, and I'm sorry I hurt you."

After a moment, her look of confusion melted and a tentative smile broke out onto her face.

"I know. It's just that you say them so often and I never know if you mean them or not. I want you to be happy with me."

"I am," he insisted. "It's just that those damn people don't know how to leave us be and I can't help but get mad."

She nodded and gave him a hug. He returned the favor and she smiled.

"I wonder if Machi and Yuki made up yet."

"YUKI AND MACHI SITTING IN A TREE! K- I- S- S- "

Shigure got as far as 's' before a giant thud was heard.

"YOU DAMN DOG!"

Tohru giggled and Kyo clutched her a little tighter.

"It's nice to see that nothing has changed."

He could only nod. Right now, he could only love her. And that was all that she was asking.

* * *

**Me:** _And that's the end.__**Kyo:** Seriously? Cause I can't stand it when you play with my feelings._

_**Me:** Seriously. I was going to make this into a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally long series but I decided not to. If you readers want to know what happens in the future, read the small series that I've posted called A Few Years Later. They're all separate stories._

_**Yuki:** Why didn't you just make it into a series?_

_**Me:** Cause I wanted to beat my best friend's total stories. She has ten and now I have…hmmmm. 1…2…3…4…5…11! I have 11 total stories. _

_**Kyo:** You're retarded._

_**Me:** _sighs. _I know. I've tried to stall it but it just keep coming. Oh my god! I was reading Harry Potter fan fiction and guess what?_

_**Yuki:** What?_

_**Me:** I found a Hermione/ Snape pairing and I was all 'ewwwww, gross' but then I read further and-_

_**Kyo:** Why?_

_**Me:** What?_

_**Kyo:** If you thought it was gross, why did you read it?_

_**Me:** CAUSE I'M RETARDED, DUH! Anyways, I read it and it was actually good! I know it would never happen in the actual books but it was really interesting. And don't give me that 'ewwwww it's wrong cause he's so old and she's so young' crap. It's refreshing t see people thinking OUTSIDE the box. But I am most definitely for Harry/ Ginny and Hermione/ Ron. It's just that Hermione/ Snape seems to make sense too. Now I'm not as opposed to it. It's still a bit wrong but that story made a WONDERFUL go at the subject. Kudos to my favorite author at . You can find any pairing there. But be warned. All the stories are…well… let's just say that wouldn't allow it as part of their 'R' section. It's definitely NC17._

_**Kyo:** So you mean readable porn._

_**Me:** That's one word for it. I'm 18 so now I can read what I want! Nah nah nah!_

_**Yuki:** Just end the story._

_**Me:** _pouts. _Fine. Thank you all for reading and be surd to read my mini- series and let me know if I should make more._


End file.
